Daffodils
by KolnelKorn
Summary: Muffins, funny thing. They can cause so much trouble. Those and sugar too, considering Pinkie Pie. But flowers, always love flowers. Unfortunately, when you used to work at a sugar mill, setting up a flower shop across from a certain bakery isn t a good idea.


"Don't. You. Dare." Asked Applejack, firmly. She looked helplessly up at the low-flying cloud, with a teasing cyan Pegasus lounging on it. The Pegasus pouted and mockingly lifted the small muffin to her lips. Calmly, but in a shaky voice, Applejack warned, "Rainbow, I`m warning you now. Don`t, or ah` swear ah`ll kill ya."

The Pegasus bore no heed, and continued bringing the muffin closer to her gaping maw, but Applejack wouldn`t get off that easy; Rainbow teasingly poked her tongue out from between her teeth. Applejack started jumping for the cloud, just out of her reach. Rainbow giggled, this was priceless. Rainbow`s tongue poked at the muffin, causing it to grow moist, and crumbs fell off directly onto the muzzle of the furious orang mare frantically reaching for the cloud just above her head. "That's it Rainbow, you`re dead. D-E-A-D. Hear that?" Rainbow rolled her eyes, ignoring the onslaught of deafening threats and comments. "That was my daily allowance, I can't afford anything else to eat today. I`ll be starving, all thanks to you." She gritted her teeth, water swelling in her eyes.

"You live next to an orchid ya know? Why not get something from there?" Said rainbow, oblivious to the plight of the mare below her.

"Rainbow, we`re saving up our stock for cider season; so we can make enough for the whole town again. I thought ya`d consider it a favour, seein` that you 'never' get any. I did it for you." Her stomach rumbled. Tears streamed from her face. Seeing something you paid for swiped and eaten before your eyes wasn`t something she`d usually cry about. Come to think of it, she would probably give said pony a good kick to the head. But the pony she wanted to kick was glowering down at her from a cloud out of her reach, and not eating for a day and a half stirred up some emotions.

"Oh sorry, Applejack," Pouted Rainbow sarcastically, "That's a nice story, too bad it`s just that; a story. Pull yourself together and pick an apple."

Applejack was astonished, "SO YER CALLING THE ELEMENT OF HONESTY A STORYTELLER? EH? IS THAT WHAT YER DOIN? AH CANT BELIEVE YOU RAINBOW." She yelled. The Pegasus tossed the muffin into her mouth, chewing noisily, crumbs flew out of her mouth and onto the ground below. Applejack stared, silent, taking deep breaths.

"a-ah cant b-believe ya did that, Rainbow." She skulked. Rainbow scoffed and slapped the cloud she was laying on. Thunder crackled, and a torrential downpour fell onto the cowpony`s head. Applejack snarled, she had had it.

"THAT'S IT! RAINBOW DASH, YOU`RE OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM CIDER SEASON! THAT'S IN A WEEK! I SWEAR, IF YOU EVEN SHOW UP ILL HAVE MY HOOF PUT DOWN YOUR THROAT FOR WHAT YOU DID HERE TODAY!" She turned and stormed off, along the dirt track leading back to her family`s barn. She didn't make it far when a heavily coloured mare smashed into her side, driving her to the ground.

"I HATE you _sooo _much!" Rainbow yelled into her face.

"LIKEWISE!" Applejack yelled, and bucked off the raging Pegasus, sending her flying across the field and into a large bunch of scrub at the base of a cliff. Applejack leapt to her feet and raised her hooves as rainbow came flying out of the brush. Rainbow collided with the soaking wet mare, winded, Applejack tried furiously beating at the Pegasus` rapidly beating wings.

The Pegasus closed her wings and they both dove to the ground, sliding on impact and tearing a large gash in the landscape. "YOU _can`t _ban me!" screamed Rainbow.

"YES I CAN!" Retorted the cowpony, wrestling with her cyan friend, her dripping coat smothering the Pegasus` fur. "I CAN`T BELIEVE IT RAINBOW!" Applejack threw the Pegasus into a tree. "All those days I went without food were wasted when-when _this _happened!" Rainbow threw a punch, catching Applejack on the jaw. Applejack`s hat fell to the ground, her bun of hair untangled and flowed, unrestricted, in the breeze. Rainbow threw another punch and hit her in the stomach. Applejack barely flinched. Rainbow grasped the orange mare`s waist and took flight. Speeding a foot off the ground, Applejack bawled, "ALL OF IT, WASTED ON _YOU!_" She cried, beating her hoofs down on Rainbows back.

Rainbow grimaced in pain, but kept speeding along. Applejack tore at her wings, and managed to get a grip on one, almost tearing it from its socket. "Ow." Rainbow managed, before crashing once again. They continued wrestling in the mud, Rainbow kneed Applejack, while she returned the favour with a hoof to the face. Both ponies began to roll down a steep hill they were on the edge of, a chorus of grunts was heard as they rolled down on top of each other, each other's weight winding them as they flipped awkwardly down the hill.

When they reached flat ground, Rainbow was on top, holding down the cowpony`s arms. Applejack struggled, teeth gritted and tears streaming down her face, but she couldn't push off the weight of the Pegasus on top of her. Rainbow stopped grinning, and actually looked down at her with concerned eyes.

_Crack. _The cowpony smashed her head into the unsuspecting Pegasus. Suddenly, she was on top of the Pegasus, holding down her arms. They both panted, out of breath. Applejack was gasping for air, her tears continued streaming down her face, dripping onto the Pegasus below her. She was choking with tears. Rainbow looked up into the crying eyes of her friend, they stayed like that for a long time. She sighed. "I`m sorry." She whispered in a meek voice. The cowpony collapsed into the Pegasus, her tears soaking into the fur on Rainbows chest. For ages, they lay there.

"A-ah forg-give ya Dashie." Applejack skulked. She rolled off Rainbow, and looked up at the clouds. Rainbow continued to talk,

"I-I`m sorry. Sometimes I can be a bit stupid, ya know? Heck, even I admit to it. Twilight`s right, I have way too big an ego…" They were silent then, until the sun dried the mud that was tangled into their fur. "Ya, know," Rainbow said casually, "there`s a spring, not far from here. Wanna go an wash up?" Applejack nodded. "Whatever you do, just don't tell Fluttershy I know where she bathes."

_Well readers, this is but the first of many chapters. I hope you have enjoyed the prologue, and if you`d like to read more, please leave a comment or follow the story to give me some motivation. I`m a pretty lazy writer, so that would be appreciated. I`m hoping to get more serious with my stories so if anyone could offer advice, it would be much appreciated._


End file.
